Destino y posibilidad
by Insaneslasher
Summary: NejiTen, Oneshot, Estudio del personaje. Hinata debería irse acostumbrando a Hinata debe a sacrificar sus sentimientos por el bien del clan, dice Neji.


Rock Lee se agachó y miró por encima del borde del tejado.

- Mira, Neji, es tu prima – dijo.

Neji, que hasta aquel momento parecía haber estado imitando a una estatua, se le acercó. Tenten lo imitó. Los tres miraron hacia abajo. Hinata estaba escondida tras una papelera, mirando a Naruto comer ramen con ese profesor de la academia, Umino no-sé-qué.

- Qué mona – comentó Tenten.

- ¡Es maravilloso verla disfrutar de su primer amor! – exclamó Lee.

- Debería olvidarlo – sentenció Neji.

Tenten alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Es una chica discreta. Rock, en cambio, se apresuró a preguntarle por qué había dicho eso.

- Los del clan nunca le dejarían casarse con él – respondió Neji.

- Neji, tiene once años. Que le guste ahora no significa que vaya a querer casarse con él dentro de diez años – indicó Tenten.

- Eso no importa – contestó Neji – Debe acostumbrarse desde joven a sacrificar sus sentimientos por el bien del clan. Es nuestro destino, y eso no puede cambiarse.

Tenten sabe algo sobre como funcionan los clanes. Sabe sobre barreras de sangre y técnicas especiales y normas absurdas. Sabe el control que ejercen sobre sus miembros, sabe de su mentalidad gregaria. Ha visto la marca en la frente de Neji y ha oído hablar a sus padres sobre la relación entre la rama principal y las ramas derivadas del clan Hyuga.

Y, pese a todo, lo que acababa de oír le hiela la sangre.

Rock Lee comenzó un monólogo sobre las emociones y la necesidad de dejarlas fluir, y Tenten iba decir algo también, pero en ese momento Gai y su tortuga aparecieron en el tejado.

- ¡Buenos días, mis queridos pupilos! – exclamó - ¡Perdonad esta espera¡Ahora vayamos a los campos de entrenamiento!

- ¡Sí, Gai-sensei! – contestó alegremente Lee, y el tema fue olvidado… por el momento.

.o0º0o.

Gai los llevó a un restaurante a celebrar que Lee fue capaz de realizar con éxito la técnica de la flor de loto. Gai y Lee se sentaron en un lado de la mesa, e intercambiaron halagos toda la noche. Mientras, Neji y Tenten se sentaron juntos frente a ellos.

- Son tan ruidosos – comentó Neji.

- Déjalos que se diviertan. Están contentos – respondió Tenten.

El Hyuga no pareció muy convencido por su razonamiento, pero, a decir verdad, la chica se había asombrado si lo hubiera estado. Después de todo, Neji no estaba protestando porque Gai y Lee gritaran demasiado. A ambos les molestaba, claro, pero a estas alturas ya se habían acostumbrado.

Neji protestaba porque Lee era capaz de realizar la técnica flor de loto y él, no. Neji protestaba porque Lee era cada vez mejor, y le dolía en su orgullo admitir que se había equivocado y que quizá su compañero de equipo podría llegar a ser un gran ninja.

Neji protestaba porque Lee era para él un símbolo de que no sirve nada luchar contra el destino, y, ahora que Lee estaba demostrando ser capaz de superar sus propias debilidades, el Hyuga se veía obligado a replantearse toda su filosofía.

Algo en su expresión debía estar reflejando lo que estaba pensando, porque Neji le lanzó una mirada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- Nada – contestó la chica. No le serviría de nada decirle a Neji que sabía por qué estaba enfadado.

"Lo más probable es que ni siquiera sea consciente de por qué le está afectando tanto que Lee esté haciéndose tan fuerte," reflexionó Tenten. "¿Cómo puede alguien que ve tanto ser tan ciego?"

Su respuesta no satisfizo a Neji.

- ¿Qué pasa? – insistió.

- Nada – repitió Tenten. Neji martilleó en la mesa con los dedos, y la chica suspiró – sólo… intenta relajarte un poco. No te lo tomes todo a la tremenda.

- …Vale – respondió Neji, pero por su voz Tenten supo que no la había entendido.

Aún así, pudo ver como sus hombros se relajaban un poco, y sonrió.

Bueno, era un primer paso.

Unos minutos después, Lee confundió su vaso con el de Gai y bebió parte de su sake. Gai, Neji y Tenten pasaron el resto de la noche tratando de pararle los pies al repentinamente destructivo Lee.

.o0º0o.

Tenten fue la que consiguió el pergamino necesario para pasar la segunda prueba de los exámenes de acceso a chunnin. En las eliminatorias que siguieron, Temari la derrotó. La llevaron al hospital, herida e inconsciente. Lo primero que vio Tenten al despertar fue a Neji, de pie con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

- Hey – saludó Tenten.

- Hey.

- ¿Dónde está Lee¿A qué contrincantes machacasteis?

Neji no respondió. Tenten permaneció en silencio, dándole tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

- ¿Recuerdas a Gaara? – preguntó Neji tras varios minutos.

- ¿El pelirrojo de la calabaza?

Neji asintió.

- Derrotó a Lee – dijo.

- Oh.

- Lo hizo polvo – continuó - No va a poder seguir siendo un ninja.

- Oh – repitió, y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos. No era justo. Lee se había esforzado tanto, había pasado tantas horas entrenándose. No era justo que ahora todo fuera en vano. No era justo… - ¿Dónde está?

- En el hospital – respondió Neji – inconsciente, por lo que me han dicho.

La chica levantó la cabeza. La voz de Neji era tan inexpresiva como siempre, pero había algo casi subliminal en él, algo que le dijo que lo que le había ocurrido a su compañero le había afectado más de lo que el Hyuga admitiría nunca.

Súbitamente recordó la rivalidad entre Lee y Neji, y lo que esta significaba para ambos. Para Lee, Neji era el genio al que debía superar mediante esfuerzo. Para Neji, Lee era la prueba de que no se puede luchar contra el destino… o, en el caso de que Lee llegara a superarlo, de que el destino puede cambiarse.

En el fondo, Neji siempre había querido que Lee le ganara.

Tenten se mordió los labios. Salió de entre las mantas y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

– Neji… ven aquí.

El Hyuga obedeció sin rechistar, sin pensar, y se sentó junto a ella. Tenten pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Neji se tensó, se quedó rígido, pero la chica hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Poco a poco Neji se fue relajando. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tenten.

"Esto es lo que te pasa por convertir a la gente en símbolos, so idiota," quiso decir Tenten.

- Todo saldrá bien – susurró en lugar de eso.

.o0º0o.

Naruto derrotó a Neji. Naruto, que para el Hyuga era peor que Lee. Tenten sospecha que sólo esto, unido a las palabras del Uzumaki, ya habría sido suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Neji.

Pero la pelea contra Naruto no fue ni mucho menos lo único por lo que pasó Neji ese día. Tenten vio a Hiashi Hyuga saliendo de la enfermería. Fuera lo que fuera lo que el patriarca de los Hyuga le dijo a su sobrino, esto hizo mella en él. Cuando la chica fue a visitarlo, algo había cambiado en Neji.

- ¿Has visto cómo vuelan hoy los pájaros? – susurró el Hyuga. Tenten asintió – Parecen tan felices…

.o0º0o.

El tiempo pasa. Konoha es atacada. Sasuke se marcha. Neji se convierte en jounin. Luchan decenas de batallas, cumplen cientos de misiones. La guerra estalla y pese a tener todo en su contra, la ganan.

Ocho años después de aquella mañana en la enfermería en la que miraron a los pájaros volar, una tarde de otoño, Neji se sienta junto a ella en el uno de los bancos del parque. La estación ha amarilleado las hojas de los árboles, y una ligera brisa se desliza entre los árboles.

- He oído que tu prima se casa – comenta Tenten, porque es un poco distinta a como fue una vez, y ahora habla en vez de quedarse callada y pensar hasta que se le desgasta el cerebro.

- Sí. Naruto y ella anunciaron su compromiso ayer – responde Neji.

- Recuerdo que solías decir que Hinata debería olvidarse de él… - dice Tenten, y Neji se tensa como si le hubiera golpeado.

- Me equivoqué – admite.

- Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Ambos permanecen en silencio durante varios segundos.

- Pregúntamelo – dice Tenten al fin – Vamos, pregúntamelo. La respuesta te va a gustar.

- Tú… - murmura Neji, confuso. Suspira - Siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando. Lo sabes mejor que yo. ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Tú ves el chakra y los huecos vitales. Yo… te veo a ti – contesta la chica mientras se encoge de hombros – Pero aún no me has hecho la pregunta que ibas a hacerme.

- ¿Para qué? – dice Neji – Ya sabes lo que voy a preguntar. Sólo responde.

Tenten sonríe un poco.

- Sí – contesta, mirando directamente a esos ojos singulares.

Neji la coge por la barbilla y la besa dulcemente.

FIN


End file.
